doctorwhoworlduniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Controller
The Cyber Controller is the head or creator of the Cybermen. The Doctor first encountered the Cyber Controller on Telos which is the Cybermen's adopted planet after their home planet Mondas was destroyed by the Doctor. This Cyber Controller was unfrozen after all of the other Cybermen were by a man. His name was Cliegg. He wanted to control the Cybermen but unfortuantly he was killed later on in the tombs by a Cyberman. The Cyber Controller wanted the humans to become the new race of Cybermen and to be frozen until they were needed. The Doctor and the humans escaped but the Cyber Controller was summound by Mr Cliegg. The Controller gave Toberman back to the group but he was already part Cyberman. The Controller went into a regenrating room and was left inside a small box room. The Doctor told Jamie to tie him inside but sadly the Controller broke out. The Controller almost killed the humans until the Doctor managed to make Toberman kill the Cybermen. The Cyber Controller however was thrown at the cyber control panel and was electrified. The other Cybermen were sealed up in their tombs. Then Doctor and Jamie turned around a few minutes later and saw the Controller standing infront of them. The Controller chased them to the doors entering into the base. The Doctor and Jamie tried to seal the entrance but failed. Toberman then took over and sealed the doors electrifying himself and the Controller. The Doctor thought the Controller was dead but it turned out he wasn't actually. The Controller returned and was still on Telos. The Cybermen wiped out the Cryons to take over there planet which was Telos. The Cybermen still use it was a hibernation zone because the planet is cold. The Doctor was taken to the Controller at cyber control. He then found out that the Controller from before was still alive and he was bigger, powerfuller and more aggressive than ever. He told the Doctor his plan to bring back Mondas by blowing up the Earth using a comet. The Cyber Controller captured Commander Lytton who was an ex Dalek Trooper and made him pay when he didn't answer his questions. He made his guards make Lyttons hands bleed and strapped him into an upgrading machine. The Doctor found Lytton but he was too late as he was partly a Cyberman. The Cyber Controller almost killed the Doctor but Lytton saved him until the Controller killed him. The Doctor fought against the Controller and he killed a Cyberman, the Cyber Leader and shot the Controller three times. The Controller was killed this time. All of his Cybermen were also killed as the whole of cyber control was blown up by a Cryon. On a Parallel Earth a man named John Lumic head of Cybus Industries had created ear peaces which the whole of Britain wore. John Lumic created the Cybermen and was using homeless people to create them. When Lumic tried to persuade the President about his plan to upgrade human beings into a metal shell. The President refused to let this happen even though Lumic is dying very slowly. At Pete Tyler's party the Cybermen invaded the place and killed the President. They killed off some of the humans there. Back at Cybus Industries Mr Crane who is John Lumic's most trusted man. Unfortuantly Mr Crane damaged John Lumic's life support system. The Cybermen killed Mr Crane and made John Lumic upgrade. Then when the Doctor, Rose and Pete were captured John Lumic showed himself as he was fully upgraded and even more dangerous as he was sitting on his cyber throne. After the Controller said his plan Mickey gave the Doctor the codes to use against the Cybermen. The Cybermen remembered who they were as the Doctor gave them back their emotions. The Cybermen were killed. The Cyber Controller followed the Doctor, Rose and Pete onto the balloon ladder but the Doctor gave Pete his sonic screwdriver. Pete used it to cut the ropes and sent the Cyber Controller into the burning factory. The Cyber Controller was killed. The Cyber Controller has appeared in: Season 5: The Tomb of the Cybermen Season 22: Attack of the Cybermen Series 2: The Age of Steel